Phantom Of My Heart
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: It has been a year since Christine's passing and Erik's heart still stings from the pain of losing her. However his son, Gustave is determined to help his father find happiness again. Can the young boy help the former phantom find love a new?
1. Chapter 1

**Cast**

* * *

 **Erik Destler -** The former Phantom Of The Opera. Erik is a genius when it comes to architecture, music and the art of ventriloquism. Since losing the love of his life, Christine. Erik struggles to balance his duties as both a father to his son, Gustave and his roles that comes from being the owner of Phantasma. Erik is known by the name Mister Y to all his employees.

 **Gustave Destler -** Gustave was once thought to be the son and heir to Vicomte Raoul De Changny; However it was revealed to him with his mother's dying breath that he was indeed Erik's son. Gustave, like his father has great skill and talent within the area of music. It was he whom insisted on having his last name changed to Destler upon learning whom his real father was. Gustave hopes to help his father find love and happiness after his mother's death.

 **Claire Jones** \- Claire is a young woman whom runs a small flower stall within the grounds of Phantasma. Unlike the rest of the employee's and residents of Phantasma; She is not deemed an "Oddity or Freak". This is what makes her an outcast from the other employees as they believe she does not belong or deserve to work at Phantasma. Claire becomes a great comfort to Gustave when she learns of the death of the young boy's mother.

 **Madame Giry** \- The former Ballet Mistress of the Paris Opera House. Once a great friend and consort to Erik but their relationship has been greatly damaged since the death of Christine. Erik holds Madame Giry partially responsible as it was her daughter, Meg whom accidentally shot Christine after an unfortunate incident at Phantasma's pier.

 **Meg Giry** \- Once the headline act of Phantasma whom grew jealous of Erik's love and devotion for Christine. Knowing all she had done to assist her Erik with the development of Phantasma; Meg grew angry from receiving no attention from Erik and so kidnapped Gustave in order to obtain his attention. Meg is now in hiding and is still greatly heartbroken in the knowledge that she killed her former best friend.

 **Nadir Khan** \- Nadir is the voice of reason in Erik's life and also a former Persian Doroga to the Shah. Although never admitted out loud; Nadir is Erik's best friend whom tries to help him move on from his grief after Christine's death.

 **Christine De Changny nee Daae** \- The once great love of Erik's life and also a great singer whom Erik had helped rise to fame before leaving Paris. Whilst dying, she begs Erik to take care of their son and be his angel of music as he once was to her. Christine was married to Vicomte Raoul De Changny but lived with the secret of Gustave's true father as well as the fact that she never stopped loving her angel of music.

 **Vicomte Raoul De Changny** \- Raoul was once a charming and handsome young man but this mask deteriorated after his marriage to Christine due to his unspoken knowledge that he always knew that his wife had always loved Erik. Raoul swears revenge upon Erik as he blames the former phantom for Christine's death.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Empty Life**

* * *

Rain fell from the dark clouded sky above as the gates of Phantasma were locked for the night and the employees all packed up their belongings and headed inside to avoid the rain.

* * *

Erik watched from his office window before sinking away into the shadows as he allowed the curtain to fall shut and he slowly placed his half porcelain mask over his face before sitting down at his desk as his son, Gustave entered the room,

"Papa?...Are you alright? You missed supper" The eleven year old boy pointed out with a concerned expression that matches his tone and Erik offered him a tired smile,

"I'm alright, Gustave. Forgive me... I didn't feel hungry" Erik told his son but Gustave was not so easily convinced as he walked over and hugged his father tightly,

"I miss her too" Gustave whispered and Erik felt his eyes close, slowly hugging his son back. It had been a year since Christine's death and his heart still stung... His heart was damaged but having Gustave in his life allowed the cracks to hold together so they wouldn't break completely.

* * *

It was the next morning that Erik had sent Nadir with Gustave to go and get some flowers so that the young boy could lay them at the pier in respect of his mother,

"Excuse me?... Do you have any roses?" Gustave asked the woman timidly and she smiled gently,

"Yes, I do. What color would you like? I have red, pink and white" she told him kindly and Gustave held an expression of sad uncertainty,

"I... I can't decide... Mother loved all kinds of roses..." The young boy said, closing his eyes and looking down as he allowed tears to fall and Nadir placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and Claire frowned at the heartbreaking site but smiled lightly as she began gathering the different types of roses and built up a bouquet made from them all,

"Here" she said, offering the bouquet to Gustave whom couldn't help but look stunned as he accepted them,

"Th... Thank you" he said with a half smile despite his tears and Nadir offered her money but she shook his head,

"They're a gift. No charge" she insisted and Nadir nodded with a thankful smile,

"Thank you, Miss...?" he inquired,

"Jones. Claire Jones but please call me Claire. I hate formalities" she explained,

"I'm Gustave and this is my father's assistant, Nadir" Gustave introduced and Claire realized,

"Mister Y's assistant? I have heard a lot about you but I only arrived recently so I have not yet had the pleasure of meeting Mister Y" Claire explained,

"Yes... I'm afraid that will be most likely to never happen as he is a very busy man" Nadir told her but she smiled gently,

"It's ok. I'm just a flower girl so I'm not really important that he needs to meet me as he does with the other employees" she assured gently before offering Gustave a smile,

"It was nice meeting the young master, though" she said, ruffling his hair gently, causing Gustave to giggle and both he and Nadir bid Claire a good day before heading off to lay the flowers at the pier.

* * *

It was later that night after Gustave had gone to bed that Erik himself went to the pier, laying a single red rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem,

"A year has past but my heart still aches from the pain of losing you, my love" Erik whispered but stood and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head when he heard someone approaching,

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt" a woman's voice said, hesitantly moving past him carrying a crate of roses which she placed next to some others and Erik grew curious,

"What are you doing?" he asked with a slightly accusing tone,

"I... I overheard a group of employee's that young Master Gustave's mother had passed away here only a year ago. I realized that this was the reason why he bought a bouquet off me earlier this morning" the woman explained timidly,

"I decided to decorate the pier with roses in honor of her memory" she told the hooded stranger,

"Did the boy or his father ask you to do this?" Erik asked, already knowing the answer but watched her shake her head,

"No but... The boy looked so sad and... I thought that if he saw the roses next time he was out in the grounds... It might cheer him up" Claire explained as she began decorating the pier railings with the roses and Erik was slightly stunned,

"... I am certain that both the young master and his father will greatly respect your kindness" Erik told her and saw her smile gently,

"Thank you" she bid as she continued her work,

"What is your name?" Erik asked,

"Claire. Claire Jones. I run the small flower stall near the concert hall" she introduced before turning towards the stranger,

"Who are...?" she began and was stunned to find that the figure had vanished, leaving only the single rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem; laying upon the wooden boards.

* * *

It was the very next morning that Claire frowned when she found an envelope addressed to her laying among the flowers on her stall and she opened it curiously,

 _'Miss Jones,_

 _I wish to thank you for your kind gesture and your hard work. The roses that you laid in honor of my son's mother are truly a great comfort._

 _Mister Y'_

* * *

The note had read and Claire couldn't help but be stunned; Had the hooded stranger she met the night before been Mister Y himself?

* * *

 **Please let me know if you would like chapter 2!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Flowers For The Phantom**

* * *

Claire was about to display another crate of flowers on her stall when it was suddenly tripped over and Claire heard an all too familiar chuckle,

"Well, Well, Well... It seems Fair Claire won't be working today" Dr Gangle mocked, earning a giggle from Miss Fleck and Claire sighed,

"Please. I am only trying to earn a living like the rest of you" the florist begged gently,

"Yes but you aren't one of us and so do not belong here" Squelch sneered, smacking the crate of flowers she was holding out of her hands,

"People like you only live to look down on people like us" Squelch accused, pushing her and caused her to fall into the dirt and both he and his two friends laughed along with various other employees but the crowd parted slowly as a small figure made their way forward,

"Claire?..." a small voice said, making her look up,

"Gustave..." she murmured, trying to think of an explanation for what was going on before him,

"Are you alright?" The eleven year old asked, helping her as she stood and wiped the dirt of her face,

"... Yes... My cart fell and it startled me... Causing me to fall also" she lied, avoiding eye contact with the other employees as they all went on their own way.

Claire picked up her cart before beginning to salvage the flowers that had fallen along with it and Gustave looked at her with a frown,

"They're horrible to you... Why?" Gustave asked confused, kneeling down as he began helping her gather the flowers but she smiled reassuringly,

"It's nothing I can't handle... To be honest. I welcome there taunts and sneers" Claire admitted,

"But why?" the young boy asked,

"Because people like me have caused a lot of pain to people like them in life... When they make life difficult for me. I feel like it makes them just that little bit happier because they see me as a representation of the world that rejected them" she told Gustave with a sad smile and ruffled his hair gently,

"So... You let them bully just so they can feel better?... You willingly give them a way to get revenge on those whom made them suffer" Gustave realized, watching as she nodded in confirmation,

"This world is cruel Gustave. I came here to Phantasma because... I never understand why people were so cruel to those whom were different. I saw Phantasma as a place where people could live as equals" Claire said, sitting down on an upside down crate,

"... Sometimes I feel like being here only causes the people here more pain. Perhaps they're right. Perhaps I don't belong here" she thought out loud,

"You do belong here. You're my friend" Gustave said urgently causing Claire to smile,

"Well if that isn't the best reason for me to stay then I don't know what is" she said gently causing Gustave to smile brightly and he hugged her causing her to giggle as she returned the gesture.

* * *

Erik had seen the interaction between his son and florist from his window as he hid partially behind the curtain and Nadir smiled as he came to stand by his friend,

"Ahhhh so that's why the young master missed his lesson this afternoon. He had expressed the desire that he wished to go and thank her for his mother's flowers yesterday... He seems to have taken quite the shine to her" Nadir said before offering a pile of business documents to Erik that he had requested earlier,

"Yes... It would seem so" Erik murmured, stepping away and allowing the curtain to close fully as silence fell between both himself and the Persian,

"... I do not understand why she made such a thoughtful gesture when she decorated the pier in honor of Christine's memory... She didn't seek payment... She even seemed embarrassed by the fact that I had seen what she was doing... What possible reason could she have had to do something so kind if not for something in return?" Erik said after a moment and Nadir couldn't help but chuckle,

"Erik, I know you may find this hard to believe but this world is big. Not everyone within it is selfish" Nadir pointed out and smiled as the former phantom made his way back to the window, pulling the curtain back to watch his son and the florist laugh together as the talked,

"... You know your office could do with a bit of color. Perhaps a fresh bouquet of flowers might brighten the place up" Nadir suggested causing Erik to look at him accusingly,

"What are you trying to say, Doroga?" Erik demanded,

"I'm suggesting that if you question her motives and actions for being here then give yourself an excuse so that you might observe her more closely. Request a bouquet for your office. It is not too strange a request and you can put your mind at ease" Nadir advised with a smile before leaving Erik alone to his thoughts.

* * *

It was the next day during the afternoon that Claire once again found an envelope waiting on her cart,

 _'Miss Jones,_

 _I find my office to be a current dark and dismal place in which to work. I am writing to you so that I might request two bouquets of your finest flowers that might bring some color into my place of work._

 _Please feel no need to rush. You may bring them whenever you have a free moment._

 _Mister Y'_

* * *

Claire couldn't seem to draw up Mister Y's sudden curiosity when it came towards her but she wasn't about to deny her employer a request for some flowers if that was what he wished for; Claire immediately began developing two stunning bouquets before looking towards the concert hall as she finished... Just who exactly was Mister Y?

* * *

 **What will happen when Claire delivers the bouquets? We'll find out in chapter 3! Review in order to unlock it!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Portraits From Long Ago**

* * *

Claire entered the Phantasma concert hall carrying two bouquets built up from Red, Pink and white roses and had added fresh strands of perfect rosemary to add just a little bit more color and the young florist smiled in awe as she looked at the glorious painted ceiling that contained angel's playing harps as well as every other instrument there is,

"Mister Y couldn't help but capture his love for music when he painted it" a voice said, earning Claire's attention and she saw Nadir give a welcoming bow of his head to her with a smile,

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Miss Jones. If you would follow me" Nadir instructed before leading the way and Claire instantly followed,

"Mister Y painted that mural?" she asked stunned,

"Why yes. He had interviewed many artists but his stubborn and proud nature caused him to dismiss them all" Nadir explained with a chuckle and Claire couldn't help but smile brightly as she looked at the ceiling once more before following him up a grand staircase,

"He's really talented... It's beautiful... Stunning" she murmured softly and Nadir couldn't help but smile to himself as he beckoned for her to follow him into a counterweight operated lift.

* * *

Claire couldn't help but frown in confusion as the lift brought her and Nadir to a long corridor that held various portraits along the walls but yet the corridor lead to no where but Nadir still gestured for her to exit the lift,

"Mister Y is awaiting you in his office" Nadir told her as she hesitantly exited the lift and Nadir closed the gate once more,

"But..." Claire tried but the lift had already began carrying Nadir back to the concert hall below.

* * *

Nadir had returned to his office when a firm expression-ed Madame Giry approached him,

"How dare you show some stranger the way to his office" she scolded,

"I don't believe you get a say in whom visits the master's office any longer, Madame" Nadir reminded her,

"... You forget that I still think of Erik as the son I never had" the former ballet mistress defended,

"Then perhaps you should make more of an effort with patching up your damaged relationship with him instead of constantly trying to pick fights with me" Nadir suggested, entering his office and closed the door behind him and leaving Madame Giry alone to look down as she closed her eyes sadly.

* * *

Claire hesitantly began her way down the long corridor and looked at the many portraits of various productions that lined the walls and was curious as she came to stand before a grand, golden framed mirror,

"... Why build a corridor that leads to no where?..." she murmured to herself before hesitantly taking a step closer to the mirror and timidly pushed on the mirror, smiling as it slowly opened and she entered a grand but dark penthouse office,

"Wow..." she murmured in awe as the mirror automatically closed behind her and she didn't notice the figure that watched her curiously from the shadows.

* * *

Claire admired the curious and unique inventions that were in the room and she smiled softly at a music box that sat on Mister Y's desk; It was decorated with a monkey made from paper mache dressed in Persian robes... She placed the bouquets down gently before hesitantly winding up the handle; Her smile grew as a soft melody filled the room and she softly brushed the tip of her finger against the monkey's lead cheek... It was then that Claire noticed a portrait of a woman that hung across the room; She didn't know why but... The portrait seemed to make her sad despite the woman's bright painted smile,

 _"My son's mother. A great singer"_ a voice said, surrounding every corner of the room and caused Claire to jump, turning around in search of the voice's owner,

"M... Mister Y?" she asked timidly,

 _"Tell me... My concert hall. I know this is your first visit but what do you think?"_ The voice asked,

"It's stunning... Beautiful" Claire admitted as she still searched for some kind of clue as to where the voice was coming from but found herself looking at the woman's portrait once again,

"What was her name?" she asked curiously and Erik himself found himself growing more curious about the woman standing in his office,

"Christine... Christine Daae" he answered and Claire felt his presence behind her but gasped when he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder when she had made to turn around,

"Don't turn around yet..." he instructed,

"The mask on the desk beside you... Hand it to me" Erik instructed and Claire noticed the porcelain half mask sitting next to the monkey music box and she picked it up carefully before passing it over her shoulder and there was a silence that seemed to last forever,

"You may look now" Mister Y told her as he moved past her and admired the two bouquets that she had lain on his desk only a moment earlier; Claire saw how the mask covered half of his face but she knew better than to ask about his reasons for wearing it,

"My son seems to have taken a shine to you, Miss Jones... He told me only the night before of how my employees treat you but more important he told me of your reasons as to why you welcome their discrimination" Erik told her after turning to look at her with a curious frown,

"... It is very rare that I allow someone whom is not unique to work within Phantasma... What exactly made you want to work here?" Erik asked,

"I believe that everyone is unique, sir... My acceptance for the brilliant people whom live here on the island had me out-casted by the people on the mainland. They tried to tell me my place but no one tells me what I am to feel, think or believe. Why should I treat people in a harsh manner just because they are different?" Claire asked and smiled when Erik chuckled with a bright smile,

"Oh you are quite the curious and open minded young woman... Yet you still let my employee's treat you in a harsh manner just because you are different" Mister Y pointed out,

"I don't blame them, sir. To them I am the representation of cruelty so I welcome them to take their anger and hatred out on me" Claire assured,

"So... You are the mask that represents all the bad that has ever happened to people like me?..." he asked, taking a step closer,

"But yet you accept people like me" he pointed out as their gaze locked,

"Their is no people like you or me, sir. There are only the humans that walk this earth. It is just a shame that some walk with their eyes closed to the world around them... Refusing to accept the strange and amazing just because society says it is wrong" Claire said and frowned when she saw a tear escape down her employer's cheek and he turned away from her quickly,

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset or insult you in any way" Claire told him,

"No... You said nothing wrong" Erik assured in a murmur as silence fell between them and was about to speak when she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and offered her handkerchief to him with a soft smile and he accepted it gently,

"My son asked me if I would ask you if you would consider joining us for dinner this evening. He wishes to repay your kindness for what you did in honor of his mother" Erik explained,

"That really isn't necessary, sir" Claire assured,

"Perhaps not but still... Will you come?" he asked and watched her smile softly,

"I would be honored, sir" she answered and Erik couldn't help but smile also.

* * *

 **It seems that a friendship has already been born between Claire and Erik! What will happen at dinner? We'll find out soon! Review in order to unlock chapter 4!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Vicomte's Fury**

* * *

Erik had been enjoying his evening meal along with Gustave, Nadir and Claire for company and they had been discussing the various events of the day but Claire instantly when Madame Giry took her own chair and a plate was set in front of her,

"I don't believe I invited you" Erik told her firmly causing the former ballet mistress to sigh,

"Erik, I wish to bury the hatchet and finally end this war between us" Madame Giry told him but the masked man offered a sarcastic smile towards Claire,

"Miss Jones. I don't believe you have met Madame Giry. The mother to the woman whom killed the only woman I have ever loved that also happened to be Gustave's mother" he said with a slight growl hidden in his tone and it was obvious that Gustave knew a fight was about to break out and gave a dramatic yawn,

"I suddenly just got very very tired. Goodnight" he said quickly before rushing out of the room and Madame Giry sighed,

"Erik, please..." she tried,

"Tell me Claire, What are your thoughts on the matter of the fact that my son was conceived out of wedlock?... Some would call him a Bastard child would they not?" Erik asked, standing from his chair,

"Erik..." Nadir warned firmly as the former phantom approached Madame Giry, leaning over with a glare,

"You are lucky that I let you stay here but do not for once think that it is because I care for your well being. You saved my life and my debt to you is still unpaid but trust me when I say Madame that it is only the fact that I am a gentleman that I control my urge to throw you off this island" Erik growled before storming out of the room and Nadir closed his eyes, shaking his head unimpressed.

* * *

Erik was scribbling his signature onto some business documents when there was a knock on his door,

"Not now, Nadir" Erik said firmly,

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, sir but... I just wanted to ask if you were ok before leaving" a timid voice explained causing Erik to look up,

"Miss Jones... Forgive me. My attitude at dinner was certainly not acceptable. Especially in the presence of company" Erik apologized,

"It's ok. I understand your outburst. It was justified... But did it make you feel better?" Claire asked gently and watched as the masked man sighed before shaking his head,

"... No. No it did not..." he murmured before turning and looked at Christine's portrait,

"She would hate me for acting in such a way whilst Gustave was in the room" Erik thought out loud,

"I'm sure that's not true, sir. You were angry and that is natural. Defending the circumstances of your son's birth is very honorable... I would have done the exact same thing" Claire told him as she came to stand next to him and looked at him gently,

"Christine is at peace knowing that she left her son within the care of a father like yourself. Let yourself have peace in that knowledge" Claire encouraged and Erik looked at her with a frown,

"... Can I ask you something?" Erik asked after a moment and watched her nod,

"Of course, anything" she answered,

"Why do you look upon me as if I were just like any other man from your world?" he asked confused,

"Because you are a man and as far as I am aware. We are standing in the same world are we not?" she asked with a slightly teasing tone and a bright smile that Erik couldn't help but match as he chuckled,

"Indeed you are right in your second statement but... I am not a man, Miss Jones... I'm a monster" Erik murmured, his smile fading as he turned away from her and approached the window, looking out at his kingdom below,

"Well I guess that means I'm friends with a monster then" Claire said after a long moment of silence and Erik turned, looking at her stunned to see her smiling at him softly and he couldn't help but laugh brightly as she joined in, giggling,

"You're not a monster, Mister Y... You are simply a man whom has been hurt by this world and judged unfairly for that matter" Claire told him after their laughter had calmed down,

"... I would like to offer you a job here in the concert hall" Erik told her suddenly causing her to look stunned,

"But... I'm not a singer. I don't play an instrument or have any musical talent what so ever for that matter" she told him,

"I see... Although that is a great shame. I was referring to Phantasma's greenhouse. It has been unfortunate enough to fall into disrepair due to neglect but as a florist I was hoping that you might be able to help restore it in the sense that involves filling it with the life that it has been denied" Erik explained and Claire couldn't help but smile brightly,

"I would be honored" she told him, causing Erik to smile,

"Excellent. Also... If you insist upon being friends with a monster then I believe addressing him as 'Sir' and 'Mister Y' is a bit too formal wouldn't you agree?" he asked with a teasing tone before offering his hand to her,

"My name is Erik Destler. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Jones. Please, Feel free to call me Erik" he introduced and Claire smiled, shaking his hand gently,

"The pleasure is mine, Mr Destler. But if I am to address you as Erik then it would make me comfortable for you to call me, Claire in return" she replied with a teasing curtsy that made Erik chuckle and smile brightly behind his mask.

* * *

Gustave had insisted in coming along with Claire to the mainland when she had gone to get some fresh plants as well as seeds and other tools she would need for the greenhouse,

"This is going to be great! You'll be working at the concert hall which means we'll get to see each other all the time" the eleven year old said in excitement causing Claire to giggle,

"Indeed. I'm excited too" she agreed, ruffling his hair as they selected various packets of seeds but Gustave suddenly screamed when an angry and obviously drunken man grabbed his wrist,

"Get your hands off him!" Claire yelled, dropping the seeds and other items as she tried to pull Gustave away from him,

"You're coming with me you little brat" the man slurred to Gustave and Claire glared at the man, clenching her fist,

"I don't think so" she growled before throwing a fist and it collided with the man's face, knocking him to the ground and Claire quickly grabbed Gustave's hand and they ran off back towards the docks.

* * *

Claire watched the docks to make sure the drunken stranger had not followed them as the ferry pulled them towards Phantasma and she turned to Gustave, kneeling down and held his hand, seeing how his wrist was bruised,

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned, watching as the eleven year old allowed frightened tears to fall,

"It... It was my step father... He's come to take me away" Gustave said with a scared tone that matched his expression,

"Your step father?" Claire pressed confused but watched as he nodded,

"Yes... My mother was married to him when she and my papa were driven apart. I don't know exactly what happened... Papa never talks about it... Please, Claire. Don't let him take me away" Gustave begged, hugging her tightly around the waist and Claire instantly hugged him back, brushing his hair softly,

"Shhhhh... It's alright. No one is taking you away as long as I'm here" Claire vowed softly as she continued to comfort him.

* * *

Claire had told Erik what had happened as soon as she and Gustave returned to the concert hall and Erik felt a hateful glare develop on his face,

"Who is he?" Claire asked,

"Vicomte Raoul De Changny. No one more than a foolish boy whom stole my love away from me; Charming her with his pretty face and wealth. The fool thinks that he can come and just take my son away... Oh he is getting himself into a war with the devil if he dares try something so foolish again" Erik growled before looking at Claire with a firm expression that held concern,

"Did he hurt either of you?" he asked,

"Gustave escaped with only a bruised wrist. As for me, I have a bruised knuckle from punching him in the face but apart from that no we're not hurt" Claire assured and Erik couldn't help but chuckle,

"You punched the vicomte? Oh why could I have not been there to see that" Erik laughed and Claire smiled brightly,

"I won't lie... It felt good" she admitted with a giggle before smiling at Erik gently,

"Don't worry, Erik. He's not getting anywhere near you or Gustave as long as I have anything to do with it" she promised before hugging him gently and Erik was stunned... No one had ever hugged him and he found himself hugging her back gently,

"Thank you, Claire..." he murmured with a hesitant smile growing on his face as he rested his masked cheek on the crown of her head.

* * *

 **Will Raoul be able to make it to Phantasma? You'll have to review if you want to find out! Review in order to unlock chapter 5!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: This Is War**

* * *

Phantasma's greenhouse was huge! Claire couldn't help but be excited about the empty glass canvas that stood before her.

Gustave was happy to help Claire and was helping her plant seeds in various pots,

"I like gardening" Gustave announced with a bright smile that Claire matched,

"Me too. It's why I became a florist... Is this your first time gardening?" Claire asked curiously and watched how the young boy's smile became sad,

"Yeah... My stepfather had me doing more stuff like fencing and business studies" Gustave admitted; Claire couldn't help but feel sorry for Gustave, The young lad had been nervous and jumpy ever since the Vicomte had attempted to grab him a week ago. Claire ruffled his hair gently,

"My father wanted me to learn how to play the violin. I liked playing it but he insisted that I practice every single day; Only letting me stop when I had gotten the notes perfect... He told me that a woman who can play the violin is a well accomplished young lady" Claire told Gustave, instantly earning his attention,

"I thought that the most important thing to me was making him proud but... It was when he grew angry at me for playing this a group of young... 'Oddities'. He told me that no daughter of his would mix with there kind... It was then that I realized that... If being his daughter meant being cruel to people whom were different; Then being his daughter was someone I didn't want to be" Claire told him,

"So... You came from a rich family too?... What did you do?" Gustave asked,

"It wasn't easy but I left home and began growing flowers. That's how I started my small florist business" Claire replied,

"Weren't you scared?" Gustave asked curiously,

"Of course I was scared but sometimes in this day and age. Doing what is right is a scary thing to do" Claire explained with a soft smile but their conversation was soon interrupted by sarcastic applause,

"Oh that is just beautiful. Fair Claire worming her way into the young master's mind. Trying to convince him that she isn't a monster just like the rest of her kind" Squelch sneered,

"I'm not trying to convince him of anything" Claire defended gently,

"Is there a problem here?" a voice interrupted causing Squelch to turn only to find Mister Y standing there with a firm expression on his face,

"Thank goodness you're here, sir. This filthy normal is trying to fill your son's head with hateful thoughts" Squelch accused, throwing a glare in Claire's direction,

"Miss Jones is not a filthy normal... She is my friend" Erik told his employee firmly causing Gustave to smile brightly whereas Claire couldn't help but smile softly with a bashful blush as Erik came to stand between them and Squelch,

"I believe you have a show coming up in the next 15 minuets, Squelch... You wouldn't want to be late now would you?" Erik warned and was not swayed as the world's strongest man growled before storming off.

* * *

Claire smiled at Erik as he turned towards her and Gustave,

"Thank you for defending me" Claire told him,

"You're welcome. Believe me I shall be having words with my staff after that display of treatment towards you that I have just witnessed" Erik vowed,

"Erik, you really don't need to do that. Their anger towards me is justified" Claire tried to reason,

"It is not justified when you have done nothing to them" Erik argued as he frowned as if in thought,

"Papa, maybe Claire should stay here in the concert hall with us. Mr Squelch seemed very angry. What if he tries to confront her when she goes home?" Gustave asked,

"Gustave. You shouldn't ask your father to open his home to me. I'm no one important" Claire scolded lightly but Erik nodded,

"My son is right. With such hostility being aimed towards you; It would be safer for you to stay here tonight. After all you saved my son from the Vicomte's drunken actions so I am in your debt. If you give me your address then I can send Nadir to retrieve anything you might need to help make you feel more comfortable during your stay here" Erik told her but frowned when she saw how she avoided eye contact,

"... That is very kind of you, Erik but... I... I don't have a home address" Claire admitted shamefully, only looking up when Erik placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and offered a kind smile,

"You do now. You will stay here with us and be my official gardener" Erik said and Claire smiled brightly,

"Oh Erik, thank you" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly and hugged him causing the former phantom to chuckle as he hugged her back and Gustave began jumping up and down in excitement,

"YAY! Claire's gonna live with us" he said, hugging both his father and Claire tightly.

* * *

Erik was having a room made up for Claire when Gustave entered the room,

"I drew this for Claire. I thought she might like it seeing as there isn't any portraits in here yet" Gustave told his father whom smiled,

"I'm sure she will love it" he assured, kneeling down to admired the picture his son had drawn of Phantasma's roller coaster; His son's favorite ride,

"Do you like Claire, papa?" Gustave asked timidly,

"She has become a good friend to me. Yes. Plus she saved you so I can honestly say that I like her" Erik said with a chuckle and ruffling his son's hair,

"You should take her out to dinner so you can thank her" Gustave suggested excitedly and Erik frowned,

"... I don't think that is the best idea, Gustave. I am very busy with running Phantasma" Erik reasoned and Gustave couldn't help but feel sad,

"But... Maybe she could make you happy... Like my mother used too" Gustave tried and Erik looked at his son stunned,

"No, Gustave... No" he told him before leaving the room, needing to get away from the very awkward subject that his son had just brought up.

* * *

Meanwhile on the mainland; A drunken Raoul had stolen a ferry from the docks and began sailing towards Phantasma with an evil smirk on his face as he silently vowed war against the masked man whom he held responsible for his wife's death.

* * *

 **Uh oh. Raoul's on his way which means Erik and Gustave are in danger! What will happen? Review if you want Chapter 6!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996.**

 **p.s: I have noticed that the label saying when the story has been updated isn't very effective at the moment. Let me know if you are notified about the chapter's upload at the right time. This chapter was posted at 13:23pm UK time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Hidden In The Dark**

* * *

Claire had displayed the drawing that Gustave had given her on her new dressing table within a silver frame and she found herself looking around the room timidly... The room was grand. Grand enough for a princess and she just didn't feel like she was worthy of such kindness... Erik's employees all hated her but yet Erik had defended her... Claire's thoughts turned to Gustave as she looked at his innocently drawn roller coaster; She had seen the love between him and his father but she had also seen the fear in their eyes since the vicomte had tried to snatch Gustave. Claire knew that she would not be able to relax for the rest of the night and so grabbed one of the pillows off her bed before leaving the room.

* * *

Erik had been supposed to be reviewing the repair details of Phantasma's carousel but he remembered how he had abruptly left him after becoming bashful when Gustave had suggested that Claire might be able to make him happy as Christine once had... He left his office and headed to Gustave's chambers intending to make sure he was sleeping peacefully but the masked man was stunned to find Claire sleeping peacefully in front of Gustave's door and he knelt down, placing a hand on her shoulder,

"Claire..." he said gently causing her to stir and she sat up quickly,

"Sorry... I... I was... I must have fallen asleep" she babbled, as Erik helped her to stand,

"Were... Were you guarding my son's room?" Erik asked curiously and Claire sighed defeated before nodding,

"Yes... I thought that if I sat here then it might help me relax in the knowledge that the vicomte wouldn't be able to get past me" she admitted and Erik smiled softly, turning her towards the door and opened it, allowing them both to see Gustave sleeping peacefully,

"He's safe. No one can enter this concert hall without my knowledge so you may sleep peacefully knowing that the vicomte is getting no where near my son" Erik assured her, closing the door once more as Claire retrieved her pillow and Erik lead her back to her room.

* * *

Claire couldn't help but become curious as she and Erik made their way back to her room,

"... You said that the vicomte stole Gustave's mother away from you... What happened?" Claire asked hesitantly and Erik was silent for a moment, looking at her sadly before continuing in their walk,

"... There was a time long before Phantasma that I lived in Paris... I hid myself away from the world and its cruelty and lived beneath the Paris Opera house. I let the darkness swallow me up... Until I heard a voice... Singing in dark, bringing me back to the light" Erik told her,

"From the very first moment that I heard her sing... I loved her and I wanted to help her share her voice with the world" Erik explained with a sad smile as they entered Claire's room and they both sat on the couch in front of the fireplace,

"I was nervous that she might be afraid because of my face... But one night I heard her praying to her father. She spoke of a promise he had made to her before he died; That he would send her an angel to watch over her... An angel of music. So that is what I became to her" Erik said with tears developing in his eyes,

"She was so beautiful and I loved her so much... But the vicomte... He had known Christine long before she had came to the opera. Their childhood love rekindled and... I felt that I had lost her forever. I became angry and in doing so I became the monster that I feared she would first believe me to be" Erik said but Claire placed a hand on his shoulder,

"You are not a monster. Your heart was hurt... Being angry was a natural response" Claire reasoned but he looked at her firmly,

"I killed because of her rejection... I dropped the opera's chandelier without a single care or sense of remorse to whom it might have hurt" Erik told her sharply, seeing how she looked stunned and he turned his face away from her,

"Do you still think that I am not a monster?" Erik grumbled as silence fell between them,

"... I think that you regret all that has happened" Claire said after a moment and Erik looked at her stunned,

"What makes you come to such a conclusion?" he demanded,

"Because I can see the pain in your eyes... Because I have seen the kindness that comes from your heart, Erik Destler... Because I know that you are no more a monster than I am" Claire told him firmly but he looked away from her uncertainly as he stood from the couch, walking a few steps away so that he could gaze into the fireplace,

"You would not say that if you knew the man beneath the mask" Erik murmured,

"A face does not make the man, Erik... Tell me what happened" Claire encouraged gently,

"... I... I threatened the Vicomte's life. Telling Christine to choose me in order to save his life... She kissed me and... I realized what I had done... I let them go but... Christine came back to me" Erik explained,

"We... We discovered the love we both shared for each other and we consummated that love. I woke to find my angel in my arms but... I caught sight of my reflection in a mirror and I was ashamed... I thought that she would hate me upon waking to find me next to her and so I left... Madame Giry and her daughter... Meg helped me escape here to America where I eventually built my fortune and built Phantasma" Erik told her and felt Claire approach him carefully,

"So you're indebted to Madame Giry for saving her life... But you hate her because her daughter Meg was responsible for Christine's death" Claire concluded, remembering what Erik had said at dinner during his argument with the former ballet mistress,

"I hate myself because... I can't truly bring myself to hate her. It was Madame Giry whom treated me like a son when my own mother couldn't even bare the sight of me... I hate myself for not seeing how much her daughter yearned for my approval... In truth... I blame myself for Christine's death" Erik admitted, closing his eyes sadly and Claire turned him gently before hugging him gently,

"... It wasn't your fault, Erik" Claire whispered comfortingly,

"If things had been different... If Christine was in your place right now and it were you in heaven but you could give one message... Would you tell her to forgive the past?" Claire asked, looking up at him gently and he frowned thoughtfully,

"I..." he struggled,

"I'm not telling you to completely forgive what happened in the past... But I think it might help you find peace if you were to take the first step towards rebuilding the relationship that was lost between you and Madame Giry" Claire told him gently but Erik looked down sadly,

"She will not want anything to do with me after everything that has happened..." Erik murmured,

"You will never know unless you try but at least you will be able to say that you did try" Claire encouraged and held his hand in a comforting manner causing him to smile softly at her in thanks.

* * *

It was that morning that Dr Gangle along with Squelch had found an unlicensed ferry docked on the south side of the island and they instantly rushed towards the concert hall to tell Mister Y of their discovery.

* * *

 **Where could the Vicomte be hiding? Will he be found before he can try something? Review for Chapter 7!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8: A Surprising Suggestion**

* * *

Erik had become very frustrated in learning that it was possible that the Vicomte had secretly made his way into Phantasma and was hiding away somewhere just waiting for an opportunity in which to strike and take his son away from him.

* * *

Erik never allowed Gustave to leave his side but the energy filled eleven year old was always complaining that he wanted to go outside but Erik was not prepared to take any chances; Gustave was playing on his father's piano whilst Erik carried out some work but found himself reaching for a letter opener when he heard someone coming but sighed in relief when Claire entered his office,

"Claire... It's only you" he said as if to calm himself down and Claire frowned, walking over and gently pried the letter opener from Erik's tense hand,

"Erik... You told me yourself. The vicomte won't be able to enter this concert hall without your knowing" Claire comforted gently and he sighed,

"I... I can't lose him, Claire... I already lost Christine... If I were to lose Gustave then I would die" Erik murmured, placing his hand over hers as she laid it on his shoulder in a comforting manner; Erik soon pulled away gently before going to join his son at the piano.

* * *

Nadir was enjoying a pastry whilst Madame Giry was enjoying a cup of tea when Claire came to join them and sighed as she sat down,

"You seem frustrated, my dear. What's wrong?" Nadir asked,

"Poor Erik and Gustave are going to go insane with all this searching for the Vicomte going on... I wish there was something we could do to help them relax" Claire expressed sadly,

"Even after Christine died, the vicomte stole her away from Erik once again. It is no surprise that Erik is concerned whilst unaware of what the man is planning" Madame Giry said, earning Claire curious attention,

"Why?... How did the vicomte steal her away?" Claire asked,

"The vicomte took Christine's body back to Paris with him" Nadir explained with a sad tone that matched his expression,

"How could he do such an awful thing?" Claire demanded,

"The vicomte is far too proud for his own good. If people had learned that his wife had passed away in America and he had returned to Paris without her body to bury as well as his... the boy whom was originally believed to be his son then there would have been a lot of disgraceful gossip" Madame Giry explained and Claire couldn't help but frown,

"But he did return to Paris without Gustave... How would he have explained that?" Claire thought out loud,

"Too many people respect the vicomte despite his drunken personality. There may be gossip but they wouldn't dare pry" Nadir explained and Claire found herself hating Raoul De Changny even more than she had originally when she had first come into contact with him when he had tried to snatch Gustave.

* * *

Claire went to see Erik that night and couldn't help but smile softly as she saw the masked man tucking his son gently into bed before placing a kiss to the young boy's forehead,

"Erik?" she called quietly causing him to turn before checking on Gustave one more time before following her out the room and closed the door quietly,

"Is everything alright? Has there been any update in the search for the vicomte?" Erik asked anxiously but Claire shook her head,

"Not yet but Erik... I think I have an idea" Claire explained, earning Erik's full attention,

"If Raoul is here waiting for a moment to strike then we cannot simply sit around waiting for him to do so... He cannot try and take Gustave or harm you if you and Gustave are not here" Claire pointed out,

"What is it that you are suggesting, Claire?" Erik asked intrigued,

"You need to go to the last place the vicomte would think you would go or to look... You and Gustave should travel to Paris until the vicomte is found" Claire suggested and Erik found himself very much attracted to this idea,

"Yes... It would be a good place to hide... I know Paris well so Gustave would certainly be safe" Erik reasoned before smiling brightly,

"I shall begin packing and I shall have Madame Giry assist you with your luggage" Erik told Claire quickly causing her to look stunned,

"My luggage?" she pressed in confusion,

"Of course, you're coming with us" he told her certainly and Claire found that she couldn't form words of protest due to her shock.

* * *

 **So Erik is returning to Paris along with Gustave and Claire! What will happen?! Review for Chapter 8!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Behind The Dark**

* * *

Erik had left Nadir and Madame Giry in charge of Phantasma, shaking the Persian's hand before looking at Madame Giry who offered him a concerned smile,

"You be careful and take care of them" she instructed, gesturing towards Claire and Gustave whom were waiting for Erik,

"I will... Madame, whilst I'm away... I wanted to let you know that Meg..." Erik tried,

"I wouldn't dare invite her into your home whilst your away" the woman assured,

"I was going to say that I wanted to let you know that... You have my permission to invite her back... She has been hiding for far too long and... I forgive her" Erik murmured causing a tear to escape down Madame Giry's cheek,

"Erik... I cannot tell you how happy that makes me... Thank you" she whispered, hugging him tightly and Erik smiled, returning the gesture,

"Thank Claire... It was her whom helped me realize that I was just prolonging my own suffering for hanging onto my grief" Erik explained, turning and smiling in the florist's direction before turning back to Madame Giry,

"Perhaps you now have a reason for not needing to hold onto your grief any longer" the former ballet mistress suggested gently; Those were the words that continued to echo within Erik's mind as he, Claire and Gustave left America.

* * *

It had been a long and tiring journey to Paris and Gustave had fallen asleep curled into his father's side as the carriage carried them down the dirt road that was covered in autumn fallen damp leaves; Erik frowned beneath his hood as the carriage came to a hault,

"We can't be there yet. We're not even near the city's border" Erik commented but saw Claire smile at him softly,

"When I was paying the carriage driver for our journey. I asked him to take us to the cemetary in which the Vicomtess De Changny had been laid to rest" she explained softly and Erik was stunned as Claire proceeded to lean forward and coaxed Gustave awake with a gentle hand.

* * *

Erik felt as if time slowed down as he approached his love's great and knelt down slowly, and lowered his hood,

"Christine..." He murmured, a tear falling down his slightly stubble cheek as he brushed his fingertips against the polished marble in which his love's name was carved into and it was a long moment before he turned his head to look at Claire whom stood behind him,

"Thank you... Thank you for bringing me here" Erik whispered as Gustave came to his father's side, kneeling down and laid his head against the memorial stone as he had once done to his mother's lap,

"Erik?" Claire said gently, earning his attention only for him to find her offering him a single red rose,

"I bought it when we first docked in Paris" she explained gently and Erik accepted it timidly,

"... I used to leave her rose's like this... I would tie them with..." he tried when Claire suddenly offered him a black silk ribbon and he looked at her stunned,

"How...?" he tried,

"Madame Giry told me of how you would tie a black silk ribbon around a single red rose so that Christine would know they were from you" Claire answered before carefully tying the ribbon around the rose's stem in a delicate bow and Erik could only look at her stunned,

"I'll leave you both to have some time alone" she told him but stepped towards Christine's grave,

"Sleep well, Miss Daae" she bid gently before leaving Erik and Gustave alone and went to wait for them by the carriage.

* * *

Erik was silent as the carriage carried himself, his son and Claire towards the opera house. After all it was the last place anyone would think to look... Plus it had been his home and he would be lying if he said that he hadn't missed it.

* * *

Erik lead the way to his former home within the opera's catacombs whilst Claire carried a sleeping Gustave,

"I can't see a thing" Claire whispered and Erik couldn't help but smirk in amusement, taking her hand in his own,

"Don't worry... I'll be your eyes" Erik whispered before continuing to lead the way.

* * *

Erik was surprised to find that his home had been mostly spared by the angry mob that had once pursued him so many years ago and he set to lighting candles around the chamber as Claire set Gustave down upon the swan bed in a joining cavern before leaving him to sleep,

"Is he alright?" Erik's voice called from around the corner as she entered the main chamber,

"Sleeping peacefully. He's had a long day as well as journey" Claire replied,

"I wanted to thank you for what you have done... Bringing me and Gustave to Christine's grave... It was something we both needed" Erik said gently,

"There's no need to thank me, Erik" she called to him as she admired the various old sheets of music,

"It's just... I need you to know that... You have my complete trust... I hope you realize this but... I won't blame you if you run" Erik said causing Claire to frown in confusion,

"What are you...?" she began as she turned around and fell silent as she discovered Erik standing there, looking down at the ground, avoiding her gaze as his face was completely bare to her,

"I... I felt that it was time you saw what I... looked like" Erik struggled as Claire looked upon the blistered, twisted and mangled flesh that tarnished the entire left side of Erik's face and she stepped towards him, making him look at her gently and there was silence between them before Claire pulled him into a comforting and gentle hug and Erik couldn't help but begin to cry; Sobbing into her shoulder as he returned her embrace.

* * *

Neither of them were aware of a sleepy Gustave whom watched from the other chamber with a tired smile on his face before returning to bed.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! It really helps me know if you're enjoying the story or not. Review in order to unlock chapter 9!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Life He Once Dreamed Of**

* * *

Erik smiled as he watched Gustave laughing as he and Claire splashed each other whilst playing in the shallow depths of the lake and Claire caught his gaze, matching his smile before splashing water in his direction,

"Oh you have done it now, Mademoiselle" Erik warned in a teasing manner, jumping into the water and splashed her in return causing her to laugh brightly and Gustave began splashing both her and his father.

* * *

It was sometime later that both Erik and Claire sat on the edge of the lake watching as Gustave swam around happily,

"He seems happy" Claire thought out loud with a gentle tone that matched her smile,

"Yes... There was a time when he was terrified of water... It took me months after his mother died but I eventually convinced him into trying to learn how to swim as he had first wanted too when he first came to America" Erik explained and Claire smiled at him gently,

"You're a good father, Erik... Christine would be proud of you" she told him, placing her hand over his as she turned back to watch Gustave swimming and Erik slowly curled his fingers around her own... Feeling something within his heart that he hadn't felt in a very very long time.

* * *

Claire had gone to gather provisions that would keep herself, Erik and Gustave going for the next few weeks and Erik was currently tucking a sleeping Gustave into the swan bed, smiling softly before pressing a kiss to his son's forehead before going to compose for a while.

* * *

Claire returned to find Erik doing his best to repair his old and rather battered organ and she placed the supplies down,

"Will you be able to fix it?" she asked and Erik grumbled,

"Any one would think that my organ had dropped the chandelier based on how the angry mob have treated it" Erik said irritably causing Claire to giggle and he looked at her as she sorted through the groceries and he smiled softly,

"This was the life I always dreamed of" Erik told her, looking around the chamber,

"I never truly believed that I could have a son but... It's something I always dreamed of having... A family..." Erik said, coming to Claire's side and taking her hand in his own causing her to look up at him curiously,

"And a woman whom I could give everything... To do everything in my power to make her happy" Erik murmured, leaning forward hesitantly and Claire closed her eyes softly but gently placed the tips of her fingers against his lips, opening her eyes to see the frown on his face but she reached up and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead,

"Erik... I can't... Not yet" she told him,

"But why?" he asked confused,

"Because a part of your heart still belongs to Christine. I know that if you kissed me whilst it did... Then you would only hate yourself for it. You need to give yourself time so that your heart can truly grieve until you are finally ready to let Christine's spirit go... And when that day happens... I'll be waiting for you" she told him softly with a smile and Erik gently brushed the back of his hand against her cheek,

"You would wait... Just so I wouldn't regret it?" Erik asked stunned,

"I would wait a thousand years if I had too and I wouldn't grow tired for a single moment... Because I know that in the end... You'll be there" she told him, stepping away and Erik gently yet reluctantly released her hand,

"I best get some sleep... You should too" she suggested gently with a soft smile before heading to bed.

* * *

The three lived peacefully beneath the opera for the next 5 months until Claire received a letter from Madame Giry,

 _"Dearest Friends,_

 _The island has been swept multiple times in search of the Vicomte and there is no sign of him. Phantasma is running well in your absence but you are greatly missed by all of us here. I beg that you return to us soon. I pray that you are all well and for your safe return to Phantasma._

 _Madame Giry"_ Claire read with a smile and Gustave looked at his father in excitement,

"We're going home?" he asked,

"Yes, Gustave. It would seem so, Gustave" Erik said with a chuckle before ruffling his son's hair.

* * *

Madame Giry was very happy to see Erik, Claire and Gustave to return home safely and she hugged them all tightly; Meg Giry timidly desended the concert hall steps,

"... Welcome home, Mister Y" she greeted nervously and Erik looked at her with a frown,

"Miss Giry..." he murmured, looking at Claire as if for assistance and she gave him a gentle and encouraging smile and Erik sighed, turning back to Meg and offered a slight smile,

"Welcome Home, Meg" he greeted and the once headline act of Phantasma smiled softly in relief.

The group made their way into the concert hall, unaware of the fact that Doctor Gangle and Squelch pointed out Claire to the vicomte whom stood with them in the shadows,

"The boy is one thing but if you wish to hurt the boss where it really hurts then its the girl you'll want to make your target" Gangle advised with a smirk which Raoul soon smirked,

"Excellent, Gentlemen" he thanked before giving them both a bag of gold coins.

* * *

 **Uh oh! Is Claire's life in danger? Review if you want Chapter 10!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Place Where Angels Fall**

* * *

Erik was happy to be home and smiled at the view of Phantasma from his balcony and he found himself thinking before coming up with an idea that made him smile brightly.

* * *

Erik was timid but found himself hesitantly knocking on Claire's door and found himself taking a deep breath to calm himself as she answered the door with a gentle smile,

"Erik... This is a pleasant surprise. What bring's you to my door?" she asked gently and Erik smiled,

"Myself and Gustave were wondering if you would like to join us on an evening walk" Erik said and Gustave giggled as his father offered Claire his arm and she couldn't help but smile softly before grabbing her coat, pulling it on and buttoning it up before linking her arm through his,

"I would be honored" she said softly before they all headed off.

* * *

The three walked through the grounds, enjoying the lights that Erik had turned on especially for the evening despite the fact that everything was closed and Gustave was happy running ahead and jumping in the muddy puddles that had been created by the rainfall only a few hours earlier,

"Thank you for agreeing to join us" Erik told Claire gently as they walked arm and arm and she smiled softly,

"Well someone has to be here to make sure that you stay out of trouble" she teased lightly, causing him to chuckle,

"Indeed" he agreed and smiled as they came to walk near the grand pavillion and he offered her his hand,

"May I have this dance?" he asked gently,

"I don't dance" she said timidly,

"That's ok... Neither do I" he told her and Claire smiled before accepting his offered hand before following him onto the pavilion platform as they began a soft waltz; Not needing any music and Gustave smiled brightly at the sight of his father and Claire as they danced together.

* * *

It felt as if that Erik and Claire were the only two people in the world as they danced together and Erik found himself growing lost in her eyes,

"Claire, I..." he began as they grew closer to each other and Erik softly brushed his nose against her own as both their eyes closed but they quickly drew apart when they heard Gustave cry out and Erik developed an angry glare as he saw the vicomte smirk at him before running off towards the cyclone,

"GUSTAVE!" Erik and Claire chorused before beginning the chase.

* * *

Erik growled as Raoul put Gustave in the cyclone carriage, climbing in after him before shooting the lever that caused the ride to start and carried them up the high slope, jumping out at the top to stand on the maintenance platform and held Gustave in a possession grip,

"COME AND GET YOUR DEVIL'S CHILD! MONSTER!" Raoul jeered and Erik quickly removed his coat, throwing it on the ground but turned to Claire,

"Go back to the concert hall and get help" he instructed but she held his wrist with a concerned expression,

"Erik, he has a gun" she pleaded and was stunned when he pulled her close, cupping her cheek and kissed her passionately before pulling away and began climbing up the Cyclone.

* * *

Erik glared at Raoul as he reached the maintenance platform,

"Let him go, Vicomte. Your fight is with me" Erik growled,

"Indeed but you see I can't let him go because I want you to suffer as I did and lose your bastard child the same way I lost Christine" Raoul sneered,

"She was never yours to lose" Erik said firmly.

* * *

It was down below that Claire had made her way to the side of the Cyclone and began the long climb that would lead her right up behind the vicomte whom had began bragging of how he would be overjoyed to see the misery on Erik's face when Gustave was gone.

* * *

Erik looked at Gustave who was crying tears of fear,

"Papa?" he begged, looking at Erik whom held out a reassuring hand,

"It's alright, Gustave. I'm here" Erik assured but was horrified when Claire climbed onto the platform behind Raoul with a firm expression,

"And so am I" she said, grabbing Raoul from behind causing him to release Gustave whom instantly ran to Erik's safe embrace; Raoul struggled against Claire's hold and he had tried to aim his gun towards Erik and Gustave but she managed to prevent his aim but his struggling continued; Time slowed down and it was as if you could hear Claire and Erik's matching heartbeats as the locked eyes as both she and the vicomte struggled before falling backwards,

"CLAIRE!" Erik yelled, rushing up to the platform as the two figures toppled over the safety bar, falling the whole way down to the earth below and Erik could only look hopelessly at Claire's still form below as Gustave clung to his father's side, hiding his face into his chest.

* * *

 **REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 11!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Whispered Vows**

* * *

Erik carried Gustave down the Cyclone safely before putting the boy down, as it began to pour down with rain,

"Gustave, Run and get help" Erik instructed the boy with a firm tone, watching him nod before running off towards the concert hall.

* * *

Erik quickly rushed over to the side of the Cyclone where Claire's body lay; Struggling to breathe as the wind had been knocked out of her when her body had made impact with the earth,

"CLAIRE!" Erik yelled, falling to his knees by her side and saw he look at him but was unable to move her neck, it was most likely broken.

* * *

"E... Erik... Where... Where's Gustave?" she whispered shakily as Erik cautiously took her hand in his own,

"He's safe, Claire... You saved him. Don't worry. Help is on the way" Erik assured,

"I... Erik... I can't... I can't feel my legs" Claire whispered and Erik instantly laid down next to her so that they could be closer,

"Shhhhh... Everything's gonna be alright" he whispered, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Claire's forehead,

"Th... The Vicomte... Is he..." she tried and Erik looked towards the not too friendly sight of the Vicomte's body that had landed upon a pile of wooden crates,

"... Yes... Yes I think so" Erik murmured, uncaring,

"Erik... You need to check" Claire told him gently,

"You are my main priority right now, Claire" Erik told her firmly,

"You need to see if he is still alive so that the police can be called and he can be arrested... Just letting him die is not true justice" Claire encouraged lightly,

"Claire... I... I can't leave your side... What if..." Erik struggled but felt Claire weakly tighten her hold on his hand in a reassuring manner,

"Hey... I made you a promise that I would wait until you were finally able to let go of your grief for Christine... I am not going to die here today" Claire whispered causing a tear to fall down Erik's cheek before he slowly and very reluctantly pulled himself away from her... Before making his way over to the Vicomte, kicking the gun he had been intending to use on him and his son; Erik knelt down with a glare and pressed two fingers to his neck, searching for a pulse,

"... He's alive... Unfortunately" Erik grumbled, turning back to Claire to see Gustave running in their direction followed by Nadir, Meg and Madame Giry,

"Oh my god" Madame Giry said in horror as Gustave quickly rushed to Claire's side and hugged her gently,

"Don't die, Claire... Please" he begged as he cried,

"Shhhh... I'm not going anywhere" she promised as Nadir rushed over and checked her over,

"Her neck is dislocated" Nadir said after turning towards Erik,

"I need your help to reset it" Nadir pleaded and Erik was quick to nod as he came to assist.

* * *

Madame Giry pulled Gustave away gently and he turned into her, hugging her waist not wanting to look and sobbed even more when he heard Claire scream as Nadir and Erik reset her neck but she breathed deeply,

"Th... Thank you..." she whispered with shaking breath and Erik placed a thankful hand on Nadir's shoulder before moving and carefully picked Claire up in his arm, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder as he carried her bridal style,

"Send for the police... I want that bastard locked up in their darkest cell" Erik growled, glaring towards the vicomte's body before carrying Claire back to the concert hall.

* * *

Erik paced back and forth outside of Claire's chambers whilst the doctor was examining her and looked at him urgently as he exited the room,

"How is she?" he demanded,

"She's a fighter. This is certain but I'm afraid that her legs received the worst damage... They must have struck one of the ride's support beams on the way down... I have informed her that there is a very high possibility that she may never walk again" The doctor explained sadly and Erik was silent for a moment,

"I... Can I go in and see her?" Erik asked,

"Yes... I believe she could use some company right now" The doctor encouraged and it didn't take long for Erik to make his way into Claire's chambers.

* * *

Pillows had been piled up to cushion Claire's broken and bruised body and she stared at the ceiling, a tear falling down her cheek as Erik came and laid beside her, burying his masked face in her neck letting her know that he was there as she began to sob.

* * *

 **Poor Claire :'( Review for Chapter 12!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Forgiveness**

* * *

Erik had gone to get some tea and a snack for Claire and both Dr Gangle and Squelch entered the room with guilty expressions as they carried two fresh rose bouquets and they looked towards Claire whom was sat in a wheelchair by the window, partially hidden by by the curtain as well as the shadows that filled the room due to the fact that she had requested that Erik leave the candles unlit; leaving only the morning's light to fill the room,

"Fair... Err... Miss Jones... We came here to give you these gestures in hopes that they might make you feel better as well as give you our wishes that your health returns quickly" Dr Gangle explained as he placed his and Squelch's bouquet with the many others that Claire had been sent; Gangle gave Squelch an encouraging gesture of his head towards Claire's direction and Squelch rubbed the back of his tattooed head in a awkward and nervous manner,

"We... Myself and Dr Gangle have a confession to make... It was us that helped the Vicomte hide away from the search parties. He paid us handsomely for us to get him close to Gustave but the young master and Mister Y mean far too much for us... So we set his sights on you as a new target... We thought you were simply trying to get close to Mister Y for his money... We thought you were just like the rest of the other normals on the mainland" Squelch said guiltily,

"... But then we heard how you threw yourself and the Vicomte off the Cyclone just to stop him from harming the boss and the young master" Dr Gangle added before nudging Squelch and they both slowly made their way over to Claire and knelt down, bowing their heads in shame,

"We humbly beg for you forgiveness... And throw ourselves at your mercy" Gangle said and Claire watched as Squelch nodded in agreement but Erik re-entered the room with a tea tray and frowned in confusion,

"Claire... Is everything ok?" he asked and both his employees stood, looking at him nervously but Claire wheeled herself to face Erik and gave a tired smile,

"Yes... Squelch and Gangle just came to wish me a speedy recovery" Claire explained gently, looking towards a stunned Gangle and Squelch, nodding gently and the two men gave her a nod of thanks in return.

* * *

Claire had told Erik of Squelch And Gangle's confession sometime later but had managed to calm him down when she explained of how they had told her that their intentions were only to protect him and Gustave from Raoul,

"They painted a target on your back!" Erik yelled angrily,

"Because they thought I meant nothing to you. They thought it wouldn't effect you as much as the loss of Gustave would have" Claire reasoned gently,

"... Their selfish actions could have killed you" Erik growled, coming and sitting on the bed as Claire relaxed back against her large pile of pillows and she took his hand in her own,

"But they didn't... Forget what they did Erik. This is the Vicomte's fault and no one else's" Claire told him softly before silence fell between them and it was after a moment that Erik looked towards her, moving so that he hovered over her and brushed his knuckled against her cheek,

"I hope you don't think that you mean nothing to me" Erik whispered, leaning down and brushed his nose against her own causing them both to close their eyes softly,

"When you fell from that platform... I knew that I had let go of my grief for Christine months ago" Erik told her as he rested his forehead against her own,

"Erik I..." Claire began when Gustave came running into the room followed by Nadir whom smirked at the sight of how close Erik and Claire were but Gustave frowned in confusion,  
"Why are you leaning over her, papa?" Gustave asked innocently and Claire couldn't help but giggle quietly when she heard Erik grumble before sitting up,

"Just checking to see if she had a fever" Erik fibbed before standing from the bed and Gustave was quick to jump on the bed with an excited expression,

"You should see the ballroom, Claire. It's amazing! You are coming to my birthday party tomorrow aren't you?" he asked and Erik frowned,

"I don't think that's..." he tried but Claire smiled, ruffling Gustave's hair gently,

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" she promised causing Gustave to giggle before cuddling into her side, resting his head on her shoulder as he hugged her and Erik couldn't help but smile at the sight.

* * *

 **Erik can't seem to catch a break lol :D Review for Chapter 13!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Let Me Lead**

* * *

Squelch and Gangle were helping a ground of other employees finish off decorating the ballroom when Claire wheeled herself out of the lift and into the event venue,

"Miss Jones. Mister Y said that you had to stay in your room and rest" Gangle said with a concerned expression but Claire smiled reassuringly,

"I've stayed in that room long enough, I assure you. However I could do with some fresh air... I need to go somewhere and I need your help" she told the two men and they nodded,

"Of course. anything" Squelch assured,

"We are at your service, My lady" Gangle told her with a polite bow that Made Claire smile brightly.

* * *

Raoul was under police supervision whilst he was recovering in hospital and he growled as he stirred; Rolling his eyes when he woke to find Claire sitting by his bedside with a firm expression on her face,

"What do you want?" he demanded,

"... You've lost everything. All for the sake of revenge and tell me... Did it make you happy? Was it worth it?" Claire asked and Raoul scoffed, smirking towards her,

"You may think he's won but you just give it a few weeks. I have powerful contacts. I won't be locked away for long" Raoul growled but Claire smiled,

"Oh I don't doubt it. You'll be released as if nothing ever happened... And when that day comes, you're gonna leave this place and never come back" Claire told him firmly, watching at Raoul laughed,

"Forgive me but I don't take orders from a phantom's whore" he mocked with a smirk but Claire developed one of her own,

"Oh, you look so uncomfortable, Vicomte... Allow me to fluff your pillow" she said sarcastically, pulling the pillow out from under his head quickly causing him to fall back against the mattress with a groan as Claire allowed the pillow to drop to the floor,

"Trust me when I tell you that if you ever come near or even think of harming Erik or Gustave again. You will have to deal with me" Claire told him firmly as he glared up at her,

"What could you possibly do to harm someone as powerful and as rich as me?" he demanded, watching how she smirked before holding up the two empty leather pouches that bore the De Changny crest, that he had given to Gangle and Squelch,

"Attempted kidnap, murder, trespassing on private land and bribery" Claire listed,

"I have witnesses of every illegal act you have committed. You may be safe in Paris but over here... You're just a sad man with a drinking problem. Welcome To America, Vicomte" she told him sarcastically with a smirk on her face that made him glare at her even more,

"Enjoy your stay in prison... and seeing as we're not going to see each other again; I wish you a... adequate journey back to Paris" Claire told him before wheeling herself away.

* * *

Claire watched with a content smile as Erik swung Gustave around his shoulders in a teasing manner as everyone else danced and Gustave was laughing brightly before smiling in excitement as Madame Giry and Meg wheeled out his 12 layer birthday cake that was decorated with candles.

* * *

Erik placed his son down before patting his shoulder in encouragement,

"Make a wish, son" he told him and Gustave smiled, closing his eyes tightly before blowing out the candles earning everyone's applause and Erik chuckled, kneeling down so that he was eye level with his son,

"What did you wish for?" he asked and listened as Gustave whispered in his ear and Erik couldn't help but chuckle at what his son had told him and he simply ruffled the 12 year old's hair in an affectionate manner.

* * *

Erik went to stand by Claire when Gustave had gone to play with his friends,

"What did he wish for?" CLaire asked gently with a curious smile and Erik chuckled once again,

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" he told her as music began to play and Erik noticed how her smile grew sad as she watched couples began to dance and he came to stand in front of her, taking her hands in his own,

"Erik... I can't..." she murmured timidly as he helped her to stand before lifting her gently and lowered her so that she was standing on his shoes,

"Yes, you can... Just let me lead" Erik encouraged before leading her in a gentle waltz and Claire couldn't help but smile,

"This gives a whole new meaning to stepping on someone's feet whilst dancing" Claire joked and Erik chuckled gently before placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

* * *

 **REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 14!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: I'll Carry You For The End Of My Days**

* * *

 _Erik smiled brightly as Gustave rushed down the beach whilst flying his kite and the former phantom turned and put the break on Claire's wheelchair before lifting her into his arms and began carrying her bridal style,_

 _"Erik, you don't have to do that" Claire insisted but he smiled at her softly and pressed a kiss to her forehead,_

 _"I will accept any excuse that allows me to hold you in my arms" Erik teased lightly causing Claire to raise her eyebrow as she smiled in amusement,_

 _"You can't carry me forever" she pointed out as he sat down on a laid out picnic mat and sat her on his lap,_

 _"I will carry you for the rest of my days, Claire" he whispered, brushing his nose against her own softly before they both shared a kiss and Erik couldn't help but chuckle as he felt Claire remove his mask causing him to deepen the kiss and Claire smiled into it, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did so._

* * *

It was in a present day that Gaston Leroux sat before a grown up Gustave Destler whom had his own son sat upon his lap,

"So did your step mother ever walk again?" Gaston asked curiously and Gustave smiled sadly,

"No. But she and my father didn't care. They were happy and that was all they had ever wanted" Gustave explained, turning to look at a protrait on the wall that showed Erik holding Claire in his arms with their foreheads rested against one another's,

"He was true to his word... He carried her till the very end of his days. Well at least until the end of hers. It was mama Claire whom passed away first and my father insisted on carrying her coffin along with Nadir, Gangle and Squelch despite his age but as you already know... My father was a very stubborn man" Gustave reminded with a chuckle but Mr Leroux could only look at the young man before him with a sad expression,

"Such a tragic ending... To lose your step mother but to now have lost your father only months ago... I truly am sorry, Mr Destler" Gaston said,

"But it's not a tragic ending. For my stepmother and my father... It is only the beginning" Gustave reasoned,

"I see... So did Claire and your farther ever get married?" Gaston asked curiously,

"Oh they did but you won't find a marriage certificate i'm afraid. You see, my father and stepmother made their vows to each other in the greenhouse that Claire had helped restore. They didn't need a priest. Only me, Nadir, Madame Giry and Meg to witness their love for each other" Gustave explained and Gaston couldn't help but smile,

"Do you think your father and step mother have been reunited in heaven?" he asked,

"I can only hope so" Gustave murmured with a smile, turning his head towards the window and looked out at the sky.

* * *

 _It was in the great beyond that Erik Smiled brightly as his beloved Claire came into sight and she ran towards him and he lifted her into his arms as they shared a long awaited kiss,_

 _"I have missed you" Erik whispered,_

 _"You don't have to carry me any more, Erik. Here in Heaven. I can walk by your side forever more" Claire reminded him gently,_

 _"That may be my love but the fact remains that I never want or intend to ever let you out of my arms again" he told her, causing her to smile softly as they shared another passionate kiss._

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed "Phantom Of My Heart" Please let me know what you thought of the overall story!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
